Moonlight Signal
Moonlight Signal is Madoka's first character song that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yozora ni kagayaku tsuki no hikari Itsu no ma ni ka michibikarete ita no Seijaku no nami hoshikuzu no ame Ukanda egao tachi Tayoreru no wa jibun...dakedo watakushi "Hitori janai" tte tsuyosa wo shitta no Kimochi wo hitotsu ni kasanete Don'na koto mo norikoete yuku yo Moonlight Signal saikō no nakama ni aeta Ima ga aru kara zenryoku de susumitai no Moonlight Signal sōzō no hane wo hirogete Don'na mirai mo issho nara Tanoshiku naru hazu kitto... Kurikaesu hibi wo hitasura susumu Sono saki ni nanika ga aru to mitsume Fureta hikari no sono yasashisa ni Mamoritai...tte omotta no Shiranai seiza no monogatari mitai Atarashī sekai no tobira akete Watakushi no naka de kirameita Orijinaru☆imajinēshon ￪todoketai no Shining Sympathy kibō wa jikū mo koete Irotoridori no kirameki egaiteku yo Cosmic Symphony itsudatte hibiki aeru ne Fushigi to yūki umareru Kokokara saki e to yukou! Tōi uchū kara todoita Suteki na yokan Dakara watakushi wa makenai Shinjiteku yo Moonlight Signal saikō no nakama ni aeta Ima ga aru kara zenryoku de susumitai no Moonlight Signal sōzō no hane wo hirogete Don'na mirai mo issho nara Tanoshiku naru hazu motto... |-|Japanese= 夜空に輝く月のひかり いつの間にか導かれていたの 静寂の波　星屑の雨 浮かんだ笑顔たち 頼れるのは自分．．．だけど　わたくし "ひとりじゃない"って　強さを　知ったの 気持ちを1つに重ねて どんなコトも乗り越えて　行くよ Moonlight Signal 最高の仲間に会えた 今があるから　全力で進みたいの Moonlight Signal 想像の羽根を広げて どんな未来も　一緒なら 楽しくなるはず　きっと．．． 繰り返す日々をひたすら進む その先に何かがあると　見つめ 触れた光の　その優しさに 守りたい．．．って思ったの 知らない星座の物語みたい 新しい世界の扉　開けて わたくしの中で煌めいた オリジナル☆イマジネーション↑届けたいの Shining Sympathy 希望は時空も超えて 色とりどりのキラメキ　描いてくよ Cosmic Symphony いつだって響き合えるね 不思議と勇気　うまれる ここから先へと　行こう！ 遠い宇宙から届いた 素敵な予感 だから　わたくしは負けない 信じてくよ Moonlight Signal 最高の仲間に会えた 今があるから　全力で進みたいの Moonlight Signal 想像の羽根を広げて どんな未来も　一緒なら 楽しくなるはず　もっと．．． |-|English= The glowing moon's light in the night sky Draws me in before I'm even aware of what I'm doing The stillness of the waves, and the stardust's rain They both bring out a smile in me I can only rely on myself...but deep down, I want the strength to "rely on others" I have to overcome the act of Bottling up my feelings Moonlight Signal, I've met those I can call my best friends I want to move on by doing my best from now on Moonlight Signal, spread those wings of imagination We'll fly to our future together I'm sure it'll be fun... I keep reliving the same old days Always staring at the same spot before me I want to protect that kind soul Touched by the light! ...is what I thought Like the story of an unknown constellation I'll open the door to a new world Glowing within me are My original☆thoughts that ↑I want to deliver Shining Sympathy, hope lays beyond time and space Emitting a colorful sparkle throughout the galaxy Cosmic Symphony, listen to it echo far and wide Filled with curiosity and courage, Let's head towards that place! I have a pretty good feeling that I could Deliver it to the far corners of the universe I swear I won't give up As I believe in myself Moonlight Signal, I've met those I can call my best friends I want to move on by doing my best from now on Moonlight Signal, spread those wings of imagination We'll fly to our future together It'll be a lot of fun... Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs